Do início ao fim da guerra
by WinxBloom103
Summary: Em uma noite Bloom vê seu mundo desabar,com uma desilusão amorosa,a sua saída de Alfea e a morte de seus pais,mas ainda recebe a noticia de uma gravidez. Anos se passaram e Bloom nunca se esqueceu do que "ele" fez para ela e seu amor foi alimentado pelo ódio. 15 anos depois Bloom terá um confronto inevitável com o passado e seus filhos irão aprender que nem tudo que parece é .
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Bloom jogou tudo na mala , sem dobrar e arrumar apenas jogou tudo de uma vez sem pensar enquanto as lagrimas caiam de seus olhos azuis . Ela aproveitou a festa que estava tento em alfea em homenagem as winx e especialistas que derrotaram o Valtor para arrumar sua mala , ela ia embora de alfea . Se as roupas tivessem sangue elas sangrariam com a força na qual Bloom as apertara antes de jogar na mala .

"Por que ?" Ela soluçou caindo com uma blusa no chão e soluçando como uma criança .

O luar invadiu o quarto grande que dividia com Flora . Bloom sempre adorou a luz da Lua mas depois de hoje não mais...ela se arrastou até uma parede e apertou a blusa contra o peito com força . _Não agüento mais ficar aqui depois de hoje ! Dessa vez não terá mais chances de retornar vai ser para nunca mais voltar_ . Bloom repetia isso na cabeça varias vezes

"tenho que escrever a carta " novamente soluçou e jogando a blusa na mala ela pegou uma caneta e uma folha de caderno que estavam em cima da mesa de estudo e escreveu

" _Queridas winx..._

 _Eu não tenho como agradecer o quanto foram boas comigo todo esse tempo , vivemos grandes aventuras que nunca irei esquecer , levarei sempre nossa amizade como um bem mais preciso que já tive ._

 _Eu estou escrevendo porque já tomei minha decisão e não queria ouvir o contrario para não me sentir mal ._

 _Sinto que já chegou a minha hora , o meu tempo aqui acabou , voltarei para a terra e esquecerei toda essa história de magia , viverei como uma humana qualquer , por favor tentem entender é minha decisão_

 _Eu peço que não me procurem , quero esquecer de vez magix a dimensão mágica , alfea , mas não me esquecerei de vocês mesmo que quisesse ._

 _Tenho meus motivos para isso , e espero que entendam e não me perguntem ou me procurem ._

 _Vocês foram as melhores amigas que alguém poderia ter , espero que consigam realizar seus sonhos e consigam tudo o que desejam com amor_

 _Bloom_ _"_

A carta foi colada em cima de seu travesseiro dobrada . Voltando a sua mala Bloom pegou tudo o que faltava de uma vez e jogou com na mala à fechando com dificuldade .Com um suspiro forte palavras batiam em sua cabeça

" _Me mate...me mate...me mate agora !"_ Um soluço escapou da sua garganta . Bloom bateu a mão na boca e tentou manter firme a respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos .Enxugando suas lagrimas pegou sua mala e abriu um portal que levava para a terra em seu lar . Seu olhar voltou-se para a janela onde todos dançavam , riam e bebiam , mais lagrimas caíram .Dando de costas disse

"adeus "

Ao atravessar o portal seus olhos permaneceram fechados para evitar mais lagrimas . A brisa fresca da cidade de Gardenea bateu com força à fazendo abrir os olhos . Bloom estava no quintal da casa de seus pais era noite e as luzes estavam apagadas . Ela caminhou até a casa achando isso estranho e quando notou as janelas estavam quebras

"não!" Bloom gritou e correu batendo na porta gritando desesperadamente

"mamãe papai ! Mãe Pai " não houve resposta . Bloom colocou a mala no chão e quando tocou no zíper para abri-la e pegar a sua chave um vento forte abriu a porta o silencio era imenso nada era ouvido ao não ser as batidas do coração de Bloom eu batiam rápido .

Bloom endireitou-se rápido e caminhou cautelosamente para dentro da casa à passos lerdos . Caminhando Bloom olhou para a casa e bateu mão na boca quando duas lagrimas caíram ao se deparar com a bagunça de sua casa , estava tudo quebrado , até mesmo as paredes estavam rachadas . Sua respiração era ofegante seu peito subia e descia rápido dando mais um passo algo de vidro se quebrou ao olhar para baixo viu a foto de seus pais com o vidro quebrado . Ela pegou nas mãos a foto e a encarou "mãe pai " ela sussurrou

Por impulso Bloom correu batendo os pés com força no chão atrás de seus pais . Ela correu a casa inteira e nada apenas imagens de destruição o que fez com que seu coração se acelerasse ainda mais .Faltava um lugar...o quarto de seus pais ela foi para as escadas e caiu no segundo degrau dando um gemido de dor , mas ignorando isso continuou correndo " mãe pai " ela gritou e entrou no quarto dele arrombando a porta .

Naquele instante o seu coração parou de bater e sua respiração foi cortada . Ela estava em estado de choque profundo ao ver aquela cena . Bloom caiu de joelhos gritando um grito de dor tão alto que era possível até se ouvir na dimensão mágica .

Ela se arrastou para perto dos corpos de seus pais ensangüentados e desacordados . Ela soluçava e não conseguia respirar direito

"mamãe papai não " ela chorou lagrimas escorriam como cachoeiras de seus olhos . Tocando seus corpos gelados ela logo sentiu que eles estavam mortos

Bloom ficou perto dele um tempo foi quando observou uma marca estranha em seus pescoços. Ela se aproximou e quando chegou perto suficiente viu a marca...dele

Outro grito foi dado talvez mais alto ainda que o primeiro Bloom cambaleou para longe dos corpos de seus pais e saiu do quarto parando em cima da escada e quando olhou para suas mãos viu o sangue de seus pais .

Se sentindo perdida desolada e perdida ela desceu as escadas correndo e saiu de casa com um salto . Caindo na grama em frente a sua casa em lagrimas desolada

"mãe pai não , por favor "

"Bloom , o que foi ?" Bloom estava tonta e não conseguia distinguir quem eram as pessoas a sua volta , não sabia se eram amigos ou inimigos , sentindo que não perderia mais nada deixou-se levar agora desmaiada

Horas depois...

Bloom escutava um barulho como um bipe que tocava repetidamente , o barulho a incomodou de um jeito que a fez abrir os olhos .Olhando em volta viu que estava em um quarto deitada em uma cama com aparelhos ligados a ela

"Bloom " uma voz a chamou a mesma voz que a chamou antes de desmaiar . Bloom virou o pescoço naquela direção e foi quando viu quatro rostos

"Roxy Selina " ela disse fracamente reconhecendo as duas melhores amigas que tivera na terra .

"Vai ficar tudo bem fique calma " Selina disse pegando uma de suas mãos enquanto Roxy pegava a outra .

"onde estou ?" Bloom pediu

"no hospital " uma voz masculina disse . Bloom então viu o garoto parado era Andy e ao seu lado havia um outro garoto que ela não conhecia

"meus pais ..." Bloom falou se recordando agora de tudo que acontecera naquela noite . A batalha final contra Valtor , ela ter ido embora de alfea e seus pais estarem mortos em sua própria casa

"Bloom ..."Roxy começou" ladrões invadiram sua casa ...e eles ..."

"não , não foram ladrões foi ele foi ele quem os matou !" Bloom disse deixando mais lagrimas caírem de seu rosto .

"você tem de se acalmar , se não for por você faça isso pelo..." Selina começou . Bloom olhou no fundo de seus olhos enquanto Selina mordia o lábio se amaldiçoando pelo que disse

"pelo que ?" Selina desviou o olhar assim como Roxy e os garotos . Bloom ameaçou se levantar da cama do hospital mas foi impedida pelas amigas que a seguraram no lugar

"pelo que me digam !, me acalmar pelo que , não me resta mais nada perdi tudo , tudo !" Bloom chorou . Todos se entreolharam como se estivessem pensando no que fazer ou falar

"ela tem de saber " o garoto que Bloom não conhecia falou e todos voltaram seus olhares para ele

"acha que é fácil ?" Selina falou

"ela tem de entender que não perdeu tudo que ainda resta algo para que lutar " Ele chegou perto de Bloom e se abaixou para lhe olhar nos olhos . Bloom engoliu o choro e o encarou de volta

"Você vai ter um filho "


	2. Capítulo 1 : Dose dupla

Capítulo 1 : Dose dupla

Nove meses depois ...

"e então ?" Perguntou Selina impaciente

"primeiro acalme-se ou vai furar o chão de tanto andar no mesmo lugar " disse seu marido Bred colocando as mãos em seus ombros .

" temos uma novidade ..." todos olharam para Roxy ansiosos

"Bloom esta grávida de gêmeos " a boca de todos estava aberta e os olhos arregalados . Quando disseram que Bloom estava grávida todos pensaram que seria só um bebe . E foi apenas aquele único bebe que fez Bloom entrar em pânico ainda mais naquela noite .

"gêmeos "Sussurrou Andy ao lado de Roxy boquiaberto

"sinto dó do médico que esta fazendo o parto , conhecendo Bloom ela deve ter explodido com a noticia " Selina falou

"bem , o parto não vai ser normal , devido a algumas complicações , então irão fazer uma cesariana " Roxy terminou

Todos se entreolharam apreensivos . Roxy e Andy voltaram a se sentar enquanto Selina e seu Marido ficaram em pé

"eu juro que se algum dia encontrar o pai desses garotos eu vou chutá-lo tão forte que ele vai parar na dimensão mágica de volta " Selina resmungou

Todos começaram a se lembrar do ocorrido , quando encontraram Bloom em estado de choque em seu quintal , como seus pais tinham morrido como brutalmente , como ela tinha saído de Alfea lugar que tanto amava tudo por causa dele ...

" eu mesmo sem poderes a ajudaria a fazer "Andy falou

Andy no grupo era o único que não tinha poderes , um humano completamente normal . Roxy se tornou a fada guardiã da Terra , formada em Alfea , quando retornou a terra encontrou Andy , o garoto que estudara na escola se apaixonaram e casaram ,herdando do seu pai o bar frut Music . Selina era uma garota normal que na adolescência conheceu Bred , um bruxo de poderes e habilidades incríveis e um tempo depois descobriu que era uma bruxa , após uma briga ela se mudou para a Dimensão Mágica para estudar em Torre Nebulosa quando se formou ela voltou à terra , Bred apareceu novamente eles acabaram reatando o namoro e após mais uns anos de namoro casaram .

Nesses nove meses todos ajudaram Bloom a se restabelecer na Terra novamente , já que ela estava decida a nunca mais ter nenhum contato com a dimensão mágica . Os primeiros meses foram os piores Bloom queria vingança , queria vingar seus pais mortos , mas quando soube que estava grávida "dele" , Bloom sabia que não poderia matar o pai de seus filhos , além do que ela não poderia entrar em uma luta de vida ou morte grávida , e ninguém poderia saber dessa gravidez , não por causa de sua segurança mas a de seus filhos .

Vendo que agora ela tinha que se manter Bloom se dedicou a escrita , se tornou uma escritora de livros , trabalhava muito e o salário não era dos melhores , mas ela não tinha muitas opções devido a sua situação .

Por mais ódio que Bloom sentisse , ela não conseguia odiar ou sentir algum tipo de raiva de seus filhos . Agora que estava sozinha decidiu dedicar sua vida para seus filhos .

Algumas horas depois...

Duas enfermeiras saíram da sala onde estava sendo feito o parto de Bloom . Andy e Roxy se levantaram rapidamente

"então como ela esta os bebes ?" Perguntou Roxy

"ela esta bem assim como os bebes , esta no quarto agora , podem ir vê-la se quiserem " Todos se dirigiram ao quarto a passos largos e quando abrirem a porta se deparam com uma Bloom em lagrimas

"Bloom " Roxy falou baixinho todos entraram e ficaram em volta da cama

"o que foi ?" Selina pediu

Bloom fungou alto e respirou profundamente , como se quisesse se acalmar e dizer algo . Ela sentia que precisava contar a verdade , depois de tudo que as pessoas que estavam naquela sala fizeram por ela , Bloom sentia a necessidade de dizer a verdade para elas pois mereciam .

"Sky " ela sussurrou . Mordendo o lábio

"o canalha do pai deles " Andy falou . Bloom balançou a cabeça em negativa apertando os olhos com força enquanto duas lagrimas caiam .

"ele...ele não...ele não é o pai " Bloom gaguejou . E pela segunda vez todos estavam boquiabertos

"espera , se então quem é o pai ?" Perguntou Bred

"eu...eu me envolvi com ...com " Bloom voltou a soluçar e mais lagrimas caíram de seus olhos

"calma Bloom " Roxy apertou sua mão com delicadeza

"com Valtor ..." Bred começou a dar voltas na sala impaciente , não acreditando no que escutara .

"vai acabar furando o chão de tanto andar " Selina disse com raiva . Bred se virou Bruscamente e olhando Bloom nos olhos abriu a boca mas falou menos do que queria

"como você se envolveu com alguém como ele ?"

"Bred Bloom não tem a obrigação de nos dizer nada " Selina o repreendeu. Bloom pegou sua mão e deu um sorriso fraco

"não eu tenho sim , depois de tudo que fizeram vocês merecem saber " com um longo suspiro ela começou a falar " eu me envolvi com Valtor e só segui com essa loucura porque ele disse que esqueceria o poder se eu decidisse fugir com ele " uma lagrima escorreu de seu rosto quando terminou de falar.

" e você acreditou ?" Bred disse

"Bred , se você disse mais alguma coisa o chute que reservei para ele ficara para você! " Selina rugiu . Bred levantou as mãos para o ar se rendendo

No mesmo instante duas enfermeiras entraram cada uma com um bebe . O olhar de Bloom caiu sobre aqueles dois pedaços de gente que estavam em seus braços , foi como se o mundo parasse de girar

"senhora esse são seus filhos gostaria de segura-los ?" A enfermeira perguntou . Bloom assentiu fracamente com a cabeça nunca tirando os olhos daqueles dois . Selina e Roxy se afastaram da cama e ficaram perto de seus maridos para dar mais espaço

Ao pegar os bebes Bloom logo parou de chorar e abriu um sorriso de felicidade( coisa que a muito tempo não fazia). Era como se a paz tivesse voltado para ela . As crianças dormiam profundamente embaladas uma em um cobertor azul e outra em um rosa

" são gêmeos "uma enfermeira falou

"mas não são exatamente iguais " apontou Andy olhando para o cabelo deles

"sim , pois são gêmeos diferentes " a enfermeira disse

Os bebes eram pequenos , e ambos tinham o rosto bem corado . A menina possuía pequenos cabelos da cor caramelo já o menino possuía mexas rebeldes de um ruivos claro misturado com algum loiro . Logo a menina bocejos e abriu seus olhos . Bloom sentiu um arrepio os ver aquele para de olhos ,eram da cor de ouro a cópia perfeita dos olhos dele . O menino também acordou e começou a querer se mexer se mostrando impaciente em seus braços , quem via diria que ele já queria andar , quando ele abriu os olhos Bloom diria que viu o próprio reflexo de seus olhos

"eles são lindos Bloom parabéns "Roxy disse

"Como vai chamá-los ?" Selina perguntou

"bem ...a menina chamarei de Victhória " Bloom disse olhando com carinho para a filha que a observava calma em seus braços " já o menino, Valen " Bloom disse agora olhando para seu pequeno garoto rebelde _só pode ter puxado a impaciência do pai_ . De repente uma sombra triste percorreu o rosto de Bloom e duas lagrimas caíram novamente .

"Bloom o que foi ?" Andy pediu

"nada é só que..."

"você queria que ele estivesse aqui " Bred à cortou

"ele nunca saberá da existência deles , nunca "


	3. Capítulo 2 : Gaveta de surpresas

Capítulo 2 :

15 anos depois ...

Hoje fazia-se 15 anos desde daquela noite terrível . Bloom assim como todo ano nessa data ficava com um certo ódio e rancor , seu comportamento mudava muito.

Bloom estava escrevendo seu livro , mas era difícil estava tão sem expiração . Ela era um boa escritora , escrevia de tudo mas romance não era seu forte ( claro depois de tudo que passara não é surpresa) . Seus livros falavam sobre a dimensão mágica , sobre seres com poderes incríveis , tanto bons quanto maus , contavam de três escolas uma de especialistas , uma de bruxas e uma de fadas e do infinito mundo mágico ,eram quase como lembranças . Seus superiores sempre elogiavam sua criatividade , o que fez Bloom crescer como escritora tendo um melhor salário . Seu próximo trabalho era criar um romance em meio a esse mundo mágico , mas Bloom por mais que tentasse nunca conseguia chegar nem na metade do rascunho do seu livro .

Desistindo por hoje de seu livro sabendo que não sairia nada ( ainda mais hoje ) ela começou a refletir sobre esses 15 anos que se passaram . Victhória e Valen cresceram como dois adolescentes normais , não sabiam nada sobre magia ou mundos mágicos , e era assim que Bloom queria , nunca contaria nada sobre Domino , seus verdadeiros pais , suas amigas ou o pai deles . Valen se conformava com o que sua mãe contava mas Bloom sabia que ele tinha sua desconfiança mas guardava para si mesmo . Victhória não se conformava e deixava claro isso sempre dizia que sua mãe escondia algo deles , principalmente sobre seu pai . Bloom contara que seus avós morreram graças a um ataque criminoso que até hoje não pegaram o responsável . Sobre o pai deles Bloom contou que ele a abandonou , e que ela não contara que estava grávida dele por seus motivos .

"oi mãe " A voz de seu filho a tirou de seus pensamentos . Quando virou para o lado viu seus dois filho parados com as mochilas da escola na mão . Desviando um pouco o olhar para o relógio viu que perdeu toda a noção do tempo . Olhando de volta para seus filhos lembrava-se da primeira vez que os pegou no colo , e agora estão já com quinze anos , Vithória tornou-se uma moça linda , ela tinha exatamente os olhos de seu pai mas seu jeito teimoso tinha puxado dela mesma . Valen também crescera muito , tinha os olhos iguais aos seus , mas era estranho porque mesmo sem ter crescido com o pai seu jeito lembrava muito o dele

"mãe ta tudo ?" sua filha perguntou

"ah sim , esta hum...como foi a aula ?" Bloom perguntou se levantando e indo dar um beijo em seus filhos

"normal , professores chatos , muita lição e pouca diversão " Valen falou com um sorriso irônico .Bloom sorriu ainda olhando atentamente seus filhos

"ham...nos vamos subir agora e trocar de roupa " Victhória falou . Bloom assentiu e voltou a se sentar no sofá voltando a se perder em suas memórias .

...

"ela sempre fica assim nesse dia " Valen comentou subindo a escada com a irmã

"deve ser por causa do papai " Victhória disse . Valen revirou um pouco os olhos . Ele odiava o pai nunca o perdoara por ter abandonado sua mãe . Valen sabia que sua mãe tinha um bom motivo por ter escondido a gravidez , mesmo sendo curioso respeitava as escolhas da mãe .

"é deve ser " Valen entrou em seu quarto jogando a mochila de lado e caindo na cama . Victhória permaneceu na porta pensativa

"o que você acha de ..."

"Não " Victhória bateu o pé no chão irritada por ter sido cortada pelo Irmão" Valen já faz anos que a vemos assim , deveríamos perguntar de uma vez o que aconteceu " Valen sentou-se na cama olhando para sua irmã pensativo .

''Se nossa mãe não contou ela tem seus motivos e devemos respeitar " agora foi a vez de Victhória revirar os olhos , ela suspirou e sentou-se ao lado do irmão na cama

"não tem nem curiosidade de saber de nosso pai ?" Valen permaneceu quieto . Virou a cabeça para o lado oposto da irmã e quando se virou para ela vendo que esperava sua resposta ansiosa explodiu

" por que eu iria querer saber de uma cara babaca que não se preocupou com nossa mãe ?" Percebendo que sua mãe poderia escutar Valen fechou a porta e apoiou nela

"mamãe não contou para ele sobre a gravidez "

"por que será ? Talvez porque ele fosse um cara psicopata , babaca e idiota " Victhória abaixou a cabeça sabendo que não iria convencer seu irmão . Vendo isso Valen tornou a sentar ao seu lado passando o braço pelo ombro da irmã "vamos respeitar o desejo de nossa mãe tudo bem ?" Victhória olhou para o irmão tirou se braço de seus ombros e caminhou até a porta girando a maçaneta

"algum dia vamos saber o que aconteceu " Fechando a porta atrás de si Valen deitou-se na cama pensativo .

Era tão curioso quanto a irmã e sabia que sua mãe escondia algo grande mas confiava nela , sabia que tinha seus motivos e a respeitara . Valen amava a mãe faria de tudo por ela e até por sua irmã se sentia responsável por ser o único homem da casa . Mesmo amando a irmã não entendia o porque de saber sobre o pai , Valen nunca teve o apoio dele , sua mãe quem sempre estava ao seu lado quando precisou . Quando era pequeno Valen sempre perguntava para a mãe por que era diferente dos outros garotos , dizia que eles tinham um pai e ele não , sua mãe dizia que ele podia não ter um pai , mas que tinha uma mãe que o amava muito como um pai e uma mãe e faria de tudo por ele . Lembrava-se das noites que chorou por sentir falta do pai , principalmente quando via um filho brincando com um pai ou até no dia dos pais . Por isso não o perdoa pelo que ele fez

Sentindo uma lagrima escapar de seus olhos passou com rapidez a mãe sentado-se na cama " não ele não merece isso , nunca irei perdoá-lo...nunca "

...

Victhória entrou no seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si e assim como Valen caiu na cama como uma pedra .

"não agüento mais isso " sussurrou

Sempre quis saber o que acontecera com seu pai . Queria ao menos saber o por que de tudo isso . Se sua mãe não contou para ele da gravidez por que sofre agora ? Se diz que não gosta dele por que sofre ?

Sabia que seu irmão odeia o pai , mas ela não podia odiá-lo sem saber o que desencadeou a separação de seus pais .

Movida pela curiosidade levantou-se da cama e foi em direção a porta , abrindo-a com cuidado para não fazer barulho . Victhória passou pelo quarto do irmão e viu ele escutando música nos fones , depois desceu as escadas e olhou para a sala vendo sua mãe de volta no notebook trabalhando pensou _é agora ou nunca_

Subindo as escadas foi em direção ao quarto da mãe . Entrando encostou a porta e foi até o guarda roupa . Quando abriu puxou todas as gavetas até chegar em uma que estava trancada com chave _o que tem aqui ?_ . Sentando no chão em frustração tentou pensar onde sua mãe devia ter guardado a chave então lembrou que junto com a chave da casa , e outras chaves no mesmo chaveiro sua mãe tinha uma pequena chave que Victhória sempre imaginou da onde seria essa chave .Estava mais que determinada agora , se teve coragem de começar ia até o final .Descendo as escadas correndo gritou

"mãe " Bloom tomou um susto e respirou fundo olhando para sua filha

"o que foi Victhória por que girtou ? "

"perdi minha chave pode me emprestar a sua por enquanto " _por favor , essa desculpa tem de dar certo_

"como perdeu sua chave ?" Bloom perguntou

"hum...não sei , deve ter caído do meu bolso , não sei bem " Suspirando Bloom entregou suas chaves "obrigado mãe " Victhória saiu correndo subindo as escadas

"não perca as minha chaves e não corra na escada !" Bloom gritou

"desculpe mãe " Victhótria gritou da porta do quarto de sua mãe .

Ficando de joelhos colocou a pequena chave na fechadura e girou destravando . Ansiosa mas ao mesmo tempo com medo do que encontrar puxou a gaveta e se deparou com o que menos esperava achar . Havia uma foto com seis garotas sorridentes sentadas em um banco , atrás delas parecia que tinha um enorme castelo rosa bebê em um lugar muito bonito . Victhória olhou atentamente os rostos das garotas e quando reconheceu o de sua mãe , percebeu que nunca a via tão feliz quanto estava na foto . Tinham mais fotos outra com essas seis garotas e mais seis garotos que usavam um uniforme estranho , cavaleiros ou soldados , todos abraçados com uma garota ao reconhecer sua mãe a viu abraçada e rindo com um garoto com cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis . Victhória aproximou a foto de seu rosto olhando para aquele garoto , mas ele não se parecia em nada com ela ou com seu irmão . Na gaveta ainda tinham um celular de ultima geração . Victhória ficou de boca aberta com o que viu , aquele celular era de uma tecnologia muito evoluída . Olhando mais para o conteúdo tinham papéis sobre uma escola para fadas chamada Alfea , e uma outra foto ... Victhória a pegou era de um homem com a pele bem pálida loiro com olhos dourados , as mãos de Victhória começaram a tremer . _Os mesmos olhos que os meus_ . Ela nunca achou alguém que tivesse ao menos olhos parecidos com os seus mas aqueles olhos eram idênticos virando a foto havia um nome escrito ...Valtor


End file.
